


The Big Reveal

by MightyMunchlax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Fluff, I'm a troll, OR IS IT, Reveal Fic, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMunchlax/pseuds/MightyMunchlax
Summary: For so long they've been partners, blind to each other's identities, but not anymore. Time has run out, and they are forced to face each other. Will they be able to accept each other for who they really are?





	

His exhaustion was too heavy, he couldn’t hold out anymore. In a flash of green light, Plagg popped out of the ring with an exhausted moan. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Their time was up, and now his secret was out. Not that it mattered to him anyways. Only one thing mattered to him in that moment.  _Camembert._

“Did you pack any Camembert?” He asked, ignoring the stunned way Adrien and Ladybug were looking at each other.

“Adrien?” Ladybug gasped.

“So, like, is it in your bag or-?”

“Uh, y-yeah,” Adrien stammered, and Plagg floated down to the silver bag draped on his shoulder. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag.”

Wait.

“The whole time?”

There was no Camembert anywhere!

“Yep,” Adrien laughed sheepishly. 

How could he do this?

“Oh my gosh!” Ladybug buried her face in her hands.

Plagg felt so betrayed. 

“I-I guess, should I, do you want me to-” She looked up with a wince.

The end was in sight. He couldn’t go on.

“N-No, if you don’t want me to know, it’s fine!”

There was a light, a beautiful shining light, and he wanted to go toward it.

“It’s only fair. I know who you are…”

“Adrien…” Plagg called out weakly, but he didn’t hear.

“Spots off!”

It was as if something more important were going on. Not that anything was more important than cheese.

“Marinette?” Adrien gasped, and Plagg felt his world turning as the bag dropped to the ground as Adrien scooped up the small girl from his class, er…what’s-her-whoever.

“It’s you!” He laughed, hugging her tightly. 

“Hey, so, I see this is, like, a moment for you two or whatever, but I need some Camembert, so-”

“Oh, hush, Plagg!” Tikki clamped a hand over his mouth. “They’re in love.” She sighed dreamily as Adrien smushed his mouth against the girl’s.

“Great. How disgusting for all of us,” He groaned. Tikki rolled her eyes, clearly misjudging the severity of the situation at hand.

“Guys? Can you stop sucking face for a second and get me some Camembert? Guys!” He tried, but no on paid him any mind, so he slumped grumpily in Adrien’s bag. He owed him a lot of Camembert for this. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *climbs in the garbage can from whence I came* I'm going home. Peace out.  
> What? This wasn't the reveal you guys have been asking for?  
> I asked you guys recently which point of view to use for the reveal for Lady du Coeur, and my roommate suggested writing it from Plagg's perspective, and the more I thought about it, the more it made me laugh, so I made it exist.   
> You're welcome! ;)


End file.
